yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Butterfly Forest
, Red Lily Lake, Constellation World , Blue Orb World, Chaos World, Cloud Tops, Fountain World , Snowy Pipe Organ , Elvis Masada's Place |BGM = Fireplace, spelude-26 (Hidden Library)}} The Butterfly Forest (蝶, Chō, Butterfly) is a dark world accessible from the Red Lily Lake. Features The Butterfly Forest, despite being quite small, is very dense in events and interactions, and contains many connections to other areas. It houses seven uniquely- colored butterflies, each floating around a drawing of a butterfly of the same color on the ground near them. Each will teleport Urotsuki to a different area, some of them wholly separate worlds entirely. (Not all of these butterflies will be visible or able to be interacted with upon first entering the world, however) The same white ninetails NPC from the Fantasy Library is also wandering around. If, every time you visit the main area of this world with the butterflies you cut off one of her tails with the Chainsaw, on the seventh attack she will teleport you to the Red Cliff; in addition, interacting with her with the Child effect equipped if Urotsuki has jumped off of the Red Cliff, while all of her tails are intact, will teleport Urotsuki to the Hidden Library (絵本, Ehon, Picture Book). 'Red Butterfly' The red butterfly takes you back to the Red Lily Lake. 'Cyan Butterfly' The cyan butterfly takes you to the Blue Orb World, which is filled with lots of blue bubbles. 'Green Butterfly' The green butterfly takes you to a secluded cliff-like area with a waterfall or a lake in the background. Approaching the edge will pan up the screen, showing more of the waterfall. There is a chance that the background will be a starry sky instead, interacting with it will teleport you to Candy World. There is a black rabbit-like creature in here which reacts to various effects: •The Fairy will make it turn semi-transparent and run away from you; •Howling with the Wolf effect equipped will make it walk towards/around you; Eyeball Bomb, Twintails, Maiko, Bat, Penguin, Stretch, and some more effects do the same; •The Polygon and Bike will cause it to run away at the same speed; •The Spacesuit will cause it to move extremely slowly; •Ringing the Telephone or using the Spring effect will make it jump, and the Telephone in general makes it run faster; •Turning completely invisible with the Invisible effect will cause it to turn into a blue orb, similar to ones in Cloud Floor, as well as make it move faster; •Equipping the Cast turns the creature white-green and makes it walk towards Urotsuki, healing her and thus unequipping the effect; •The Child effect turns it white-pink and makes it walk towards you; •The Marginal also makes it run towards you (though MUCH faster); •Lastly, the Bunny Ears make it hop around rather adorably. 'Yellow Butterfly' The yellow butterfly takes you to a small lake with some fireflies. Until you interact with it for the first time, it’s only visible while the Bug effect is equipped. If one kills the piano player in the book (see White Butterfly) and then returns to this area from Fountain World, there will most likely be no more fireflies in this area and the music will change to something much more somber. It also may snow in this area. 'Blue Butterfly' The blue butterfly takes you to Constellation World. It only appears after you visit that world at least once, and there is no return butterfly. 'Pink Butterfly' The pink butterfly takes you to the xylophone path area in Chaos World. It only appears if you’ve visited Chaos World at least once. (Unfortunately, if the player had not accessed Chaos World the "correct" way, which was only possible before the Fantasy Library had been removed, then this butterfly will not ever appear here, even if you go to Chaos World from Neon Candle World and then take the butterfly in the Xylophone Path here). 'White Butterfly' The white butterfly can randomly teleport you to one of three different rooms: •In the grayscale/black and white room, interacting with the north wall will cause Urotsuki to say one of her “don’t/can’t/no” clips. •In the blue room, interacting with the same wall will teleport you on top of a picture book. Entering the hole in the book will take you to a small room with a white-haired piano player and a sheep. Interacting normally with the player will make them play a different tune, while killing them will turn the room darker and the piano tune will change. Going back out to the book will change it to a red tint and you will be unable to return back to the butterfly. Going back inside the room, there will be nothing but a hole in the ground that randomly takes you to Elvis Masada's piano at Elvis Masada's Place, the piano in the Snowy Pipe Organ, or the piano room in the angel's house in Fountain World. •In the yellow-red room, interacting again with that same wall takes you to the sepia version of the Cloud Tops. Hidden Library This is a small area, with the same nine-tailed fox NPC as in the main area and in the Fantasy Library. Six bookshelves can be found here, each with one book. As of 6/18/17, Only the book on the very northernmost shelf is confirmed to be different based on the effect worn upon reading it; it displays a different book if Urotsuki is a child. Directions Nexus → Graveyard World → Red Lily Lake → Butterfly Forest Trivia *There are no sound effects for walking in this area, unless you're walking on a butterfly. *All of the areas you can get to by falling down the hole in the piano girl's room contain pianos of their own. The only other areas that contain pianos (and as such, may be accessed from that hole) as of ver.0.105g are the Cyber Bar and the Rose Church. Gallery pianogirl.png|This is a story about a girl(?), her sheep and her piano. Waterfall.png|Green butterfly area Butterflies.png|In case you can't tell their colors apart Ye_room.png|The yellow room Mono_room.png|The grayscale room Blue_room.png|The blue room Butterflybook1.png|Step 1: Don't kill the piano player Butterflybook2.png|Failed step 1 Whitelake.png|At least we can enjoy the snow! 1_1.PNG|North book (without Child) 1_2.PNG|North book (with Child equipped) 2.PNG|Northeast book 3.PNG|Southeast book 4.PNG|South book 5.PNG|Southwest book 6.PNG|Northwest book Category:Locations Category:Spelude